Nakita's Life in the Akatsuki
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Shippuuden times. Nakita was captured by the Akatsuki and is now a member. See what different things she had to go through while living there. And what happens when the Naruto gang ends up nearby looking for her? Then shes kidnapped! DeidaraXOC
1. Nakita's in the Akatsuki?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Nakita walked through the dark halls of the Akatsuki lair. She had been a member for about a month now and knew her way around well. She missed everyone back in Konoha, but maybe they would be safer without her.

_Flashback_

_Her kidnappers had been carrying her for about a day. They would take breaks after about 9 to 12 hours of running. She didn't try to fight back. For the fact that she had no energy at all. They didn't let her eat, drink or sleep. At night they would take turns making sure she stayed awake. They had taken her almost right after Naruto had finally returned to the village after two years. She was a bit upset. She knew they were going to kill her. Almost right after Naruto had left to years ago. Mizuumi left also, hoping she could learn enough so that she could protect everyone who was important to her. Last thing Nakita had heard was that Mizuumi was in the Sand village. I had been becoming a better ninja in Konoha hoping to impress her and show her I had gotten stronger. I became captain of the ANBU squad. I was really proud of myself. But then I heard Mizuumi was Nikaikage, leader of the waterfall country. All that did was push me to get better. Then it seems while I was sleeping, I was kidnapped. Nakita heard a door open and she was thrown into a dark room. Her binds weren't holding her so she got up and looked around._

_"You must be the demon girl" a voice, male, echoed around the room._

_"What do you want?" She questioned the voice._

_"I want you to join us, the Akatsuki" the voice said confidently._

_"And if I refuse?" she called back. The voice chuckled._

_"And if you refuse, we shall kill you"_

_Nakita gulped and nodded. "Fine, you win"_

_The man laughed again and instantly, an Akatsuki cloak and a ring was put in her arms. The ring said "Flower"._

_Flashback Ended_

She pushed open a room door and her eyes met the figure of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

"Good to see you Nakita, un." Her partner, Deidara smirked.

"You too Dei-san" Nakita smiled, "Where is Sasori-danna?"

"He left to work on some of his puppets, yeah." He answered

Nakita nodded. She really had gotten used to everyone here. She was friends with everyone. Even with the leader and Itachi. Problem was, they took advantage of my "womanly skills" and the fact that I was girl. For example, they'd take whatever chance they had to flirt with me. This annoyed me a lot. I felt sorry for Konan when she had to go through all this but she was helpful in keeping me going along with it. I think some of these guys really need girlfriends. The only two guys that weren't perverted to me were my two partners, Deidara and Sasori, and they knew I appreciated their friendship, for they, either then Konan, were my only real friends here. Earlier when I mentioned "womanly skills" I was speaking about all the cooking and laundry and house cleaning I need to do around here. Who knew that some of the Akatsuki men were a slight it sexist, for they are the ones that named my talents as "womanly skills".

Nakita walked out of the Dei's room and went to the room next door. She knew that Sasori-danna didn't appreciate "just walking in" so she knocked.

"Who is it" Sasori's emotionless voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Sasori-danna, it's me, do you need anything?" Nakita said politely, still, she had not opened the door.

"Yes, I know you have learned a bit about puppets, so would you mind helping me install a new feature into it?" he asked, now opening the door. Nakita nodded and went into his room and looked at the puppet on his bed.

"What do you need installed Sasori-danna?" Nakita asked.

"I want to place explosive tags, and I know either then Deidara, you are the Akatsuki Explosives expert." Sasori stated.

"Alrite then." Nakita smiled and pulled out some explosive tags from her back pouch. She carefully pried the head of the puppet open and placed the tags in the senbon needle shooter then put the head back together, "Alrite now you should be able to use the senbon shooter to shoot out explosive tags with no trouble"

"Thanks" Sasori nodded. Nakita smiled. Sasori didn't really talk unless it was about puppets. Nakita walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. She checked the clock. Dinner was in two hours. She searched through the cupboards. Definatly not enough food to feed the entire Akatsuki. She sighed. She knew that if she went outside looking like this, someone might try and return her to Konoha, and if they did, the Akatsuki would believe she betrayed them, and they would kill everyone she cared about.

She transformed into her demon half way, so she had brown hair and green eyes. She grabbed a green kimono with plant designs and walked outside. The funny thing was, the hideout was placed right in the middle of a bustling village in the Earth country. She walked out and saw two boys, about 12, who were Iwagakurare shinobi. Luckily, she was good friends with them. They looked at her and smiled.

"Hana-neechan!" one boy called out to her. Hana was her name here. She smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"Good to see you Taro, no missions today? And what about you Pacce?" she asked the two boys.

"Nope!" they both chirped simultaneously.

"I'd love to talk more boys but I need to get some groceries for all my brothers" she smiled. That was another lie. She told everyone that asked that in the hideout lived her nine brothers. And she said she had one sister. Everyone always believed her.

The boys skipped off and she continued down the road. She was about to continue into her favourite shop when someone called out to her.

"Excuse me, miss!"

She turned around when her gaze met the eyes of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and the same foxy grin he always had on.

"Naruto"


	2. I am now, Hana Suna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Recap: Her gaze met the eyes of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and the same foxy grin he always had on._

_"Naruto"_

End Recap

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Naruto asked Nakita. She immediately switched to being Hana.

"Naruto? Is that your name? I actually said Taro. I thought I saw him behind you. Sorry for the confusion" she said while bowing, "Now, were you going to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah! Have you seen a girl who looks like this?" Naruto asked while holding a picture of Nakita. She stared at the picture to make it look like she was thinking about it.

"No clue, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well I'm Hana Suna" she smiled

"Nice to meet you Hana-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto flashed a foxy grin.

"That's nice, will you be leaving soon since your friend isn't here?" she asked. To her disappointment, she didn't get the answer she was hoping.

"Nope! She may show up sometime soon, so I can't leave." Naruto smiled.

"Oh well, I need to get some food now so bye!" she smiled.

"See you!" Naruto waved and walked in the other direction. She let out a sigh of relief and walked into the shop when she by accidentally walked into someone.

"I'm sorry I-" She looked up to see Chouji, "You have got to be kidding me, is everyone here?" she thought to herself.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching, are you ok?" Chouji asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but if you can excuse me I need to buy some food. Chouji nodded and stepped out of the way. She gave a nod of thanks and started picking food out.

Once she finally got home, she dropped the heavy bags on the counter in the kitchen and let out a sigh. She slid down to her knees. Deidara walked in and saw Nakita's worry.

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked.

"Everyone from Konoha is here, I mean everyone." She said sounding a slight bit frustrated.

"So why don't you escape, yeah?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't want to leave, because," she said blushing, "There's something inside of me stopping me"

"Well I'm glad you're not leaving, yeah" Deidara smiled.

"From now on though, I'll have to stay in disguise as Hana Suna, because if they see me as Nakita, they'll try to take me away." She said with a slight smile. Deidara nodded.

"You need some help getting dinner ready?" he asked. She smiled and gave nod. He gave her a hand and pulled her up. She shivered because his hand mouth licked her palm, but she had gotten used to it.

When dinner was almost ready, Pein walked in.

"All Akatsuki members are to come to the mission room immediately. I have something important to say" pein stated seriously. Nakita and Deidara gave each other a confused look and put everything down and went to the mission room.

**Sorry but I'm ending it with a cliffy. Plz review!**


	3. In the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Nakita and Deidara walked side by side to the mission room, wondering, what was this important news that the leader had to announce? Was it the discovery of a new demon? Maybe a new Akatsuki member? Or had a member died. Or had they lost track of a demon? It could have been good or bad news. They were about to find out, for they now stood infront of the door to the Akatsuki. Deidara opened the door for Nakita. She gave a nod of thanks and walked in and he followed behind her. Seems everyone was there. They walked next to their partner Sasori and faced the leader's table.

"As Nakita, you most recently found out, the holder of the nine tailed demon is here, and if he's here his sister, the holder of the ten tailed must be here also. Nakita, you most likely already made the choice of staying in disguise from now on, and I support your thoughts, for I have a mission for you." Pein explained. Nakita nodded, "Your mission is to befriend and gain the trust of the demons and keep it that way until we can think of a trap to capture them. And kill them"

Nakita suddenly felt her vision fog over. Blurry. Then, she blacked out. She heard one voice before she fainted.

"Nakita!" Deidara yelled. She was surprised. He hadn't said un or yeah.

Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke in the Iwagakurare hospital. She immediately sat up and looked around. Why was she here. How did she get here? A nurse came in. She smiled when she saw Nakita awake.

"Doctor! Patient, Hana Suna has awoken!" she called out the door. Then the nurse walked to Nakita's bedside. Then a medical nin with bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes walked in.

"Hello, you gave us and your boyfriend quite a scare" Sakura chirped, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Boyfriend?" Nakita blushed.

"Yes, the boy with brown hair and green eyes like you. He said his name was Taku Nimi" Sakura said worrying her patient had amnesia. Nakita thought, Deidara must have made a disguise to get in here.

"Where is he?" Nakita asked.

"Right, he's right outside of the door." Sakura smiled and walked out, with "Taku Nimi" following behind her. Deidara's eyes brightened up when he saw Nakita was okay. He rushed over to her side.

"You okay?" he said and grabbed her hand. She blushed a bit and nodded, "Thank goodness. You scared me, I was afraid something was wrong."

"You don't need to worry, if something was wrong I would tell you right away." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, after all, as far as Sakura knew, they were boyfriend and girlfriend, so she was going to play the part. Deidara faced Sakura with a serious look.

"When can she come out?" Deidara asked.

"Even if she looks fine, she actually is suffering from stress and extreme exhaustion." Sakura frowned, "So she will have o stay here for about one week, or later, if she shows no sign of recovery."

"I understand." Deidara looked at the ground and turned to face Nakita, and whispered in her ear, "How did this happen? What were you doing?"

"The leader has been sending me to mission after mission, I almost get no rest, and the stress is from the fact that I need to kill people who are important to me" Nakita whispered back. Deidara stood straight and gave her a look of worry. Then the door slid open.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto rushed into the room.

"Naruto! Quiet! I have a patient here! She is going to need her rest and she won't be able to get it if you run around yelling like that!" Sakura scolded Naruto. Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Nakita.

"Nee-chan! It's you! Are you okay? You looked fine last time I saw you!" Naruto cheered worried and ran over to Nakita. Deidara's eyebrow twitched. Nakita smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be just fine. Since you're friends with Sakura, that means you can visit me." Nakita smiled.

"But only when she's not resting!" Sakura added. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I have to go nee-chan, hope you get better!" Naruto waved and walked out.

"Excuse me, Sakura. But would you mind leaving us alone for a second?" Deidara asked.

"Sure Taku, we'll be outside if you need us." Sakura smiled and walked out, with the other nurse behind her.

"For now since you're sick, I'll take over your mission." Deidara said seriously.

"Alright, but make me a promise, a promise on my life" Nakita replied.

"Well, if that's what's on stake then anything." Deidara smiled. Nakita returned the smile.

"Don't you dare start any fights while I'm hospitalized." Nakita gave him a serious look.

"Understood" Deidara nodded. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Now, you're the one who said we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Shouldn't we act it out properly?" Nakita gave a mischevious smile. Deidara returned it.

"How could I be so silly?" he joked and gave Nakita a kiss on the lips, then walked out giving her a smile and a wave. She watched after him. Who knew being sick could be a good thing?

**Alright I'm ending it there** **told u there was DeidaraXOC**


	4. Nakita's gone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Nakita laid in her bed thinking about how she had her first kiss that day. She lightly touched her lips with her finger and smiled. She wished she wasn't in disguise so she could actually have been how she really looked, so she didn't feel so fake. She sighed. But she knew she would have to live this kind of life, especially in the Akatsuki. Unfortunately. She closed her eyes to get some rests, until there was a commotion outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE NO DICK?!" Naruto's loud voice could be heard through the entire floor, through every door and every wall.

"Well, it's true" Sai's calm voice could be heard. Who exactly was Sai? Must be the guy replacing Sasuke on Naruto's team, and her old team. Bad news was, that loud yell of Naruto's had startled her so she fell out of her bed. So she let out a scream. Sakura rushed into her room.

"Are you okay?" she asked seeing Nakita on the floor.

"O-oh, I'm fine, I was just startled" Nakita gave a nervous smile. Sakura gave a smile, then sighed and stormed to Nakita's room window. She opened it, the wind blowing in hitting Nakita's bare back, which was not covered by her hospital gown.

"NARUTO! YOU STARTLED HANA!" Sakura yelled at the blonde boy.

"Whoops! Sorry nee-chan!" Naruto yelled back, "And you, if you hadn't said that I wouldn't have scared nee-chan" he pointed at Sai, then pulled out a kunai, and Sai pulled out his rod, thingy, weapon…yeah. Then they both ran at each other. Then Deidara went between them and stopped the attacks. Nakita got up and watched. Problem was, Sakura accidentally bumped Nakita, and Nakita had already been leaning out the window. So, she fell out. She screamed, thinking she would hit the hard pavement and gravel beneath her window that seemed so far below before, but now came closer and closer every second.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto yelled. Next thing Nakita knew, she hadn't hit the ground, she was safe, in Deidara's arms. He was wearing gloves on his hands, so no worrying about the hand mouths licking her bare back. She had been so afraid, that it showed in her eyes. He carefully put her down and as soon as her feet had touched the ground, she hugged Deidara, feeling safe in his arms. He just rubbed her head, whispering that it was okay, in her ear. She had tears of fear falling down her face. He pushed her away and looked into her sad and afraid face.

"What's wrong? You're safe." Deidara said hoping to sooth her pain.

"It's not that." She looked at the ground, but he lifted her chin and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's just, I was afraid, that I was going to die. I knew I've fallen from higher places, but right at that moment, I couldn't do anything, my emotions, they just took over me. What's wrong with me?" she cried and stuffed her head into Deidara's chest. He stroked the back of her head.

"Nothing's wrong with you, you're perfect. So don't worry." He whispered in her ear. He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. All that stress knocked her out. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her into her rooms and placed her on her bed. Sakura was waiting in Nakita's room. Sakura explained that now that Nakita was asleep she could get the rest she needed. Deidara nodded and left.

When it was night and all that was in the hospital was sleeping patients, a mysterious shadowed figure walked through the dark halls. He had one target. One prey. He stopped infront of the door and quietly slid it open. There was his target, sleeping peacefully. He smirked and lifted her up and walked out of the hospital, then out of the city, until he reached his master's hideout, where he placed the girl on a mysterious bed. He walked into another room and kneeled infront of his master.

Later, Deidara walked into the hospital, flowers with him. He knew it was her favourite kind, Blue lilies. They were extremely rare. He saw Sakura and walked up to her. When she turned to face him, he saw her look of worry.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Sakura exclaimed, "Something terrible has happened!"

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked.

"Hana, overnight, someone came into the hospital and kidnapped her! We have ninja searching all over Iwagakurare looking for her." Sakura explained. Deidara dropped the flowers on the floor.

The man and his master watched over the Nakita's sleeping body, a mask on her face, filled with a gas to keep her asleep, tubes attached to her arms, keeping track of her every move and every heart beat. The master smirked.

"Good job. You captured her, now maybe we can learn more from her." The master hissed, "Good job." The master paused and looked at the boy.

"Sasuke"


	5. Sasuke adds Nakita tto his plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Plz send me more reviews because I would appreciate any comments or criticism**

Sasuke focused his coal black eyes on the girl infront of him. He hadn't seen her for two and a half years. If she hadn't had her white hair and icy blue eyes, he may not have recognized her. She had an air of confidence around her. Not afraid of anything. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru from the corner of his eye.

"What exactly are you planning to do with her?" Sasuke questioned. Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm planning to take her demon"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had to admit, even if he had left Konoha on his own will, Sasuke knew that Nakita was one of the only people who had understood his true pain. She would always confide her past in him. They were like brother and sister.

"But, wouldn't that mean you would have to kill her?" Sasuke questioned again, putting his emotionless stature on.

"Yes, I would, but of course, you won't care, will you Sasuke? After all, you betrayed her trust, if I remember; you had promised her that you would never leave right? You lied and left, so you don't care." Orochimaru cackled. All of Sasuke's blood began to boil. He couldn't take this talk anymore. The curse mark grew and Orochimaru's eyes widened. Sasuke immediately stabbed his sword through Orochimaru's hands.

"Don't you dare say that about me" Sasuke growled. Orochimaru smirked. Suddenly, Sasuke was in another dimension. He didn't know where he was.

"Now I can take your body!" Orochimaru hissed. Slowly, the ground rose around Sasuke and encircled him, like a bind that was to hard to break. Orochimaru let a smile of victory, until Sasuke's Sharingan appeared. Orochimaru didn't know what happened but within a split second, Sasuke had the dimension in his control.

"But how?! I created this place." Those were Orochimaru's last and final words.

Sasuke walked up to the computers. Damn. He never did learn how to work this accursed thing. He sighed then sensed someone.

"Kabuto, come here I need your help." Sasuke ordered. Kabuto walked in.

"What is it?" Kabuto asked.

"Make sure it's safe for me to detach the sleep gas." Sasuke said making a slight wave towards Nakita's motionless body. Kabuto nodded and started to type. Sasuke listened to the light sound of keyboard keys clicking until the noise stopped.

"There, it should be safe" Kabuto stated. Sasuke nodded and move towards Nakita. He carefully removed the tubes from her body and took of the mask that covered her nose and mouth. She let out a slight groan and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Sasuke. Her eyes didn't widen from all the gas, but you could see shock in her eyes.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Nakita stuttered, obviously tired. Sasuke picked her up bridal style, being sure to be careful, and carried her out, "Where are we going?"

"I have a mission to fill out, and we need to make a platoon" Sasuke said, trying to show no emotion. Nakita nodded then paused.

"Can I get some proper clothes first?" Nakita asked, showing some attention to the hospital-like gown she was wearing. Sasuke nodded and gave her some clothes that looked almost exactly like her usual clothes. He put her down and brought her to a bedroom. She walked in and got dressed. She came out, but was clinging to the door frame. After being in bed for so long, her legs were wobbly and weak. Sasuke once again picked her up bridal style and carried her into a room with a giant cylinder machine. Sasuke pressed a button, having difficulty holding Kita at the same time and the machine opened, and some kind of chemical poured out. Then a man emerged from it. And to Kita's dismay, no clothes. She let out a quick scream and covered her eyes. The man smirked.

"Nice catch that you have there Sasuke" the man smirked again.

"Don't go near her, she is on your new team." Sasuke growled, "Got it Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu laughed and nodded. After he changed him, Sasuke and Kita had a meeting.

"So why exactly did you take me out?" Suigetsu asked.

"You have skills that I need to use for this specific mission." Sasuke stated.

"What are her skills?" Suigetsu pointed at Kita.

"She ha-" Sasuke was about to say, until Nakita cut him off.

"First, I have a name, I'm Nakita Tsuchi and my "skills" is that I have a demon within in me and a useful eye ability. It may not be like the Sharingan or Byakugan, but it is useful in tracking." Nakita said smoothly. Suigetsu smirked again.

"She's got guts, so she's fine with me" Suigetsu shrugged. Nakita smiled. Then she looked at Sasuke.

"Obviously, there are more to find, correct?" Nakita asked curiously.

"We still need to get Karin and Juugo" Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't along with either of those two." Suigetsu scowled. Nakita gave him a side glance and looked back at Sasuke.

"Obviously you are also going to tell me not to try and escape and tell Konoha of your plans." Nakita smiled. Sasuke nodded.

He knew he never had to really tell her things, because she was always a step ahead. Nakita got up, even though she was weak, she was trying to do it on her own. Sasuke got up also and picked her up again. She gave a nod of thanks. They walked out of the hideout with Suigetsu following. Nakita looked in the distance to see the same village she had been in with the Akatsuki. Her expression immediately turned sad. She wished she could have said good bye. But surely, since she was with Sasuke, Naruto would come, and she could return. But she would have to put the disguise on again. When Sasuke had knocked her out at the hospital, she lost her chakra concentration, so the disguise disappeared. She glanced at the village and had one thought in her head.

"_Deidara"_

**Alritey people that's the end of this chappy. Plz tell me if you like how my story is going so far. Just to let you all know, all of my stories will have original characters in it, so yeah.**


End file.
